mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Impossible
Mr. Impossible is the twenty-fifth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. ] Mr. Impossible *'Color': Purple *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *Love:Little Miss Magic *'Relatives ': Mr. Nonsense(Adopted brother) *Friends: Mr. Strong, Mr. Bump, Little Miss Shy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Splendid, Mr. Cheerful, Little Miss Helpful *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Little Miss Naughty *Release date: 1976 *'Job': doing Impossible things that none can do *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999) Story Nothing is impossible to Mr. Impossible. He can do anything. He has magic powers even uses his powers to motivate people. One day he goes to school with a boy named William. He proves he can do anything in some amazing ways! International publications & translations Mr. Impossible appears under the titles *Monsieur Incroyable (French) *Don Imposible (Spanish) *Unser Herr Unmöglich (German) *불가능없어씨 (Korean) *萬事通先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Απίθανος (Greek) *Meneer Onmogelijk (Dutch) *Herra Ómögulegur (Icelandic) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *William *John Mouse Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Mr. Grumble *Little Miss Naughty *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to JollyWood (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV)(cameo) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV)(cameo) Counterparts * Flurr (Mixels, both can fly) * Spyro (Spyro the Dragon, both are purple and can do things other's can't) * Homsar (Homestar Runner, both are short and can do impossible things) * Cheshire Cat (Alice In Wonderland, both are purple and can do many things others can't) * Harold (Thomas & Friends, both can fly) * Atom Ant (Hanna-Barbera, both can fly) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan, both can fly) * Martin the Magnificent Magician (Franklin the Turtle, both wear purple and can do impossible things) * Squiddly Diddly (Hanna-Barbera, both are purple and can do impossible things) * Butterfree (Pokémon, both are purple and can fly) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both can fly and have purple) * Elliott (Pete's Dragon, both can fly and become invisible) * Elsa (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, both are purple and can fly) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, both can fly) * Tails (Sonic, Both can fly) * Invisible Girl (Fantastic Four, Marvel Comics. both perform invisibility) * Mirage (Transformers, both can become invisible) * Impy Ink (Letterland, both can become invisible) * Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears, both are purple and clever) * Willy Wonka (Roald Dahl, both have purple and do unbelievable things) * Finn McMissile (Cars 2, both are clever, also Finn can transform into submarines and Mr Impossible can make himself invisible) * Crane (Kung Fu Panda, both can fly) * Zeng (Kung Fu Panda, both can fly) * Dozegury (Noonbory and the Super 7, both can do impossible things) * Jetybory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both can fly) * Milo (Tweenies, both have purple skin and wear blue) * Barney (Barney the Dinosaur, both are purple) * Snoopy (Peanuts, both can do impossible things and can do anything) * Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are clever and can become invisible) * Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are clever and can become invisible) * Lady Lauren (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are purple) * Superman (Superman), both have amazing powers * Anakaris (Darkstalkers), both can do impossible things * Hawkeye (The Avengers), both wear purple and can impossible things * Gen (Street Fighter), both wear purple and can do impossible things * Tygra (ThunderCats, both can turn invisible) * Phantom (Defenders of the Earth, both are purple) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls, both wear top hats, use magic, and can do impossible things others cannot) * Great Tiger (Punch Out, both can do impossible things) * Friaday (Lucky Fred, both can do impossible things) * The Beijing Mascots (Beijing 2008, all 6 can fly) Trivia * In the 1991 Christmas Special, his voice sound similar to Western actor John Wayne. * He is one of the few characters who care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. * He may have a crush on Little Miss Magic. * He only dislikes Mr. Rude because of his bad manners, and Mr. Uppity because he upset Little Miss Shy. * His voice sounded like David Blaine, an American magician. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Purple characters Category:Oval characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose